1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows and in particular to windows with multiple pane units having two or more spaced panes. For example, a multiple pane unit having two spaced panes is commonly referred to as a double glazed unit. In particular, although not exclusively, the invention may be applied to the type of window known as a “double hung” window. Additionally, the invention may be applied to horizontal sliding windows. The invention is also not limited to windows in the conventional sense but may be used in any glazed opening such as a glazed opening in a door panel for instance.
2. The Relevant Technology
FIGS. 1 to 4 illustrate a cross section through known form of a double hung window with top 50 and bottom 52 double glazed units. It can be seen that the double glazed units possess a peripheral seal 54 between each of the two panes of glass and additionally, each double glazed unit has a top and bottom rail 56 of an extruded aluminium section. It will be appreciated that in the closed position of the window as shown in FIG. 4, the aligned top and bottom rails 56 will present an obvious visual barrier and will somewhat detract from the view through the window.
FIGS. 5 and 6 also illustrate another form of sashless window having horizontal sliding glass panels 58, 60. FIGS. 5 and 6 only illustrate a single glass panel. However, it will be appreciated that this form of window may be adapted for double glazed units, in which case the visual impediment presented by extruded aluminium rails extending vertically in the centre of the window will be present.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a window which addresses the foregoing disadvantages or at least provides the public with a useful choice of available products.